1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a terminal, built-in terminal cover structure and additional usability features. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable data storage device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are various portable electronic data storage devices (hereinafter “storage devices”) that include a terminal for effecting an external connection with another device. These storage devices are primarily used in conjunction with personal computer systems; however, they may also interface with other host electronic equipment including cameras, game consoles, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. The most recent storage devices have the ability to store large volumes of data such as, for example, personal information, work files, photographs and music. The relatively small physical size of these storage devices allows a user to place the device in a purse or pocket, yet have access to stored data anywhere a workstation or other electronic device with a compatible port is available. The mobility of these storage devices does result in some inherent problems, including potential damage to the terminal contacts by loose change, car keys or other objects that the terminal may contact, and accumulation of dirt and lint around, and between, the contacts. Some devices provide a discrete cap for the terminal itself. However, due to its small size, the cap is easily misplaced or separated from the storage device. Other storage devices do include integrated caps attached with rubber straps, hinged or even rotating, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,629 to Ikenoue. However, such storage devices and associated caps lack certain desirable usability elements. Additionally, these storage devices typically operate silently when connected to host equipment such as a personal computer, as they lack any indicator to the user that the storage device is properly connected and transferring data. Designers have attempted to solve this problem by including one or more indicator lights positioned on the exterior of a storage device. However, the host equipment often locates ports, typically USB ports, to receive the terminal, in a position on the exterior of the host equipment wherein the visibility of the storage device indicator lights is compromised.